Don't Close Your Eyes
by Shan Majo
Summary: The Next generation of Shinobi in Konoha have their own problems. Can they deal with everything, and trying to forgive Sasuke's son for the errors of his father? OC Chara profiles included in first chapter


Don't Close Your Eyes

Chapter 1: Falling

Naruto fell backwards onto the grass, laughing lightly as he landed on the ground. It felt so good to be outside, enjoying the fresh air, and the blue skies. He had been cooped up in an office for several weeks now, and was going nuts. He hated not being able to go on missions, or to even visit his friends in other nations on a regular basis. He hadn't even gotten a chance to visit the training grounds or the academy in the past two weeks. Damn that Tsunade, making his life miserable like this. The blond could hear kids in the distance, probably training, but he didn't feel like moving right away.

"Naruto-sama?" A girl that seemed to small for her age of 13 was bent over, looking at Naruto, and blocking his sunlight."Naruto-sama...what are you doing?" Sasori Yamanaka sat down heavily, brushing her short blond hair out of her light blue eyes. "You know, Shikamaru-Sensei will say 'you have a duty to do' and try to get you to work..."

Naruto laughed and rustled Sasori's hair, "Don't worry...I'll work. I'll help you guys train today. You know, it's important that everyone does their best, and makes sure our next generation of fighters is at their best!" Naruto sat up, adjusting his headband as he watched Shikamaru walk towards him, Tatsuchi and Kashi in tow.

"Daddy!" Kashi lunged towards Naruto, shoving him back onto the ground before he could fully stand up. "You got out of that stuffy old building!" Kashi turned to look at Shikamaru, her blue eyes begging him to be lenient today. "Please Shika-Sensei, let dad train with us today! I never get to spend time with him anymore, not since Tsunade-baa-chan decided to retire."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, shaking his head, "Fine... It'll be a challenge at least. Alright, Sasori, Kashi, Tatsuchi, you better make sure you're ready. You'll be training with Hokage-sama today." Shikamaru glanced at Naruto again. He humored the children to much. It was one thing to take an interest in the welfare and training of the village's children, but he made a point of trying to be involved with every one of them.

"Alright guys, you heard him! Get ready for me!" Naruto quickly pulled off the white robe he had to wear as Hokage, and tossed it aside. His feet slide apart, giving him better balance as his blue eyes fell to each of the three students. Quickly, three star shaped pieces of metal rushed past Naruto's head, as Tatsuchi Uchiha rushed forward, drawing two more shurikan from the pouch on his right leg. At the same time, Sasori grabbed the large scroll strapped to her back, and unrolled it on the ground. The girl was getting quicker about summoning her butterflies. Hopefully she wouldn't rely on them to much, and let her other skills go to waste. Naruto moved smoothly forward, intercepting Tatsuchi, his knee landing hard in the boy's stomach.

Tatsuchi coughed as he doubled over from the blow and dropped the shurikan in his hand. Naruto's elbow came down on the back of Tatsuchi's head, shoving the boy to the ground. He was still to cocky, the boy just never learned. Sometimes, head on isn't the best tactic. Naruto had to laugh to himself a bit for even thinking that. It took him ten years to learn that!

"You're still not keeping your guard up Tatsuchi. You're fast, but there are faster people. You can't let yourself think you're safe, just because of your speed." Naruto turned away from Tatsuchi, facing Sasori and Kashi. Small, blue, and purple butterflies that looked like glass were circling Sasori, and Kashi had drawn that sword of hers. The damn thing was half the girl's height, and she loved it. The blue butterflies started to move towards Naruto. The blue ones were the triggers for her genjutsu. She was good, someone caught in it would believe they were being ripped to shreds. Naruto quickly stopped the flow of all chakra to his brain, then redirected it, to make sure he didn't get caught in her illusion.

Two kunai flew towards Sasori, catching the edge of her jacket, and pinning it to a tree behind her. Sasori squirmed a bit, then pouted in defeat. Without hesitating, Kashi rushed towards her father. Rather than slashing her sword at him, she planted the tip into the ground, and jumped, aiming both of her feet towards his chest. It wouldn't be good if she actually hit him, because the girl had an outrageous amount of chakra gathered in her feet. It would probably hurt, even if it didn't hit. Kashi had her father's chakra, and her mother's control, a powerful combination.

Naruto didn't have much of a choice, he gathered as much chakra as he could into the palms of his hands, and grabbed Kashi's feet. He pulled her towards him, yanking her away from her sword. He fell backwards as he pulled Kashi forward, rolling to throw her over his body. He stood up, and looked at the three chuunin. They knew the rules when they were sparring Naruto, if someone got out, then they had to stay out. It was supposed to teach them the importance of helping your team mates, and keeping them in the fight. Unfortunately, the only two in the group who worked together were Sasori and Kashi.

The girls didn't like Tatsuchi, they were there when Sasuke died, and remembered everything he'd done with Orochimaru. And Tatsuchi was to much like his father, he was stubborn and egotistical. Tatsuchi thought he didn't have to work with anyone else to win a fight. Naruto shook his head, sitting down heavily on the grass. They were almost as bad as he, Sakura, and Sasuke had been.

"That was sad...Shikamaru, what have you been teaching these guys?" Naruto looked at each of the kids again. Tatsuchi was rubbing the back of his neck, and Sasori had gotten herself unstuck from the tree, and Kashi was pulling her sword out of the ground. "You guys...I've told you before, you've got to work as a team. That didn't look anything like team work!"

Shikamaru shook his head, sighing, "Honestly Naruto-kun, you expect to much from them. They're children, and you are the Hokage...it's not really an even match." Shikamaru looked at his students, rubbing the back of his neck, "...You do have a point though...Maybe you should give them a mission Naruto-kun. It might do wonders, to send them on a real mission."

"I suppose you're right..." Naruto looked at the now expectant teenagers, and started to laugh. "I got it! I was going to just send a three man cell of jounin, but I guess I could send you guys, and team 4...Shikamaru, do think these guys could handle a high profile mission?"

Shikamaru smirked as he caught on to Naruto's plan. He knew exactly what the Hokage was talking about, and it might work. A princess from a powerful nation was requesting escort to her wedding. It was a highly political marriage, but that didn't matter to them. She had requested a full escort, with as many shinobi as possible. She probably didn't need very many people, and it would have been better to move her quickly and quietly, but she wanted to make a big scene. If Naruto insisted on saying the customer was always right, then this might be just what the young shinobi needed to boost moral, and work on teamwork. "Honestly Naruto-kun...something that big...you might want to send cell 3 as well."

"What is it? I wanna know!!! Daddy!" Kashi tugged on Naruto's sleeve, giving him the biggest, saddest eyes she could muster, "Please?" He rustled her black hair, laughing at how childish she could act.

"Yea! Tell us Naruto-sama!" Sasori leaned over Kashi's shoulder, trying her best to look sweet and innocent. Tatsuchi even managed to look interested, though he didn't move from his spot, and continued to sulk about being taken out quickly.

"You'll be escorting a princess."

The young girls jumped about in a circle, holding hands and talking in gibberish, like most teenage girls when they thought something interesting had happened. Tatsuchi sat up straight, eyes wide, a smile crossing his lips, "Really? Well, what are the details of the mission? What do we need to do, and where are we taking her?"

"Relax. I'll tell everyone, once we get the other groups together in my office as well." Naruto picked up his white robe, putting it back on. He also reached down and grabbed his hat, with the symbol for fire printed on the front. He had set the thing down before laying on the grass originally. It was kind of funny, how for so long he had wanted to be Hokage, to prove he was number one, and now that he finally was, he couldn't stand all the paper work! He finally understood what Old Lady Tsunade meant when she would tell him that being Hokage wasn't so great. He still loved the fact that everyone knew and respected him, and he loved being able to make changes to the village, that were for the best. He also loved seeing the children and young shinobi smile and greet him warmly. No one knew any of the fear he had felt growing up. The village was a much happier place.

Umeda Aburame

Gender:Female

Age:13

DOB:February 14

Parents:Shino Aburame; Emi ((From fire Nation))

Team:3

Favs:Ice Cream; Card Games

Hair:Black

Eyes:Golden

Height:5'6"

Kekkai Genkai: Control over Bugs

Summons:Bugs

Rank:Genin

Specialty:Ninjutsu/Genjutsu

Village:Leaf

Weapons:Kunai

Tejima Akimichi:

Gender:Male

Age:13

DOB:January 27

Parents:Choji Akimichi; Ayame((From the Ramen Shop))

Team:4

Favs:Pork; Ramen; Soup; Ginger

Hair:Red-Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height:5'5"

Kekkai Genkai: N/A

Summons:N/A

Rank:Genin

Specialty:Mednin

Village:Leaf

Weapons:Chakra control

Teriiko Hyuuga

Gender:Male

Age:13

DOB:February 24

Parents:Neji Hyuuga; Ten-Ten

Team:4

Favs:Camping; Curry

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Brown

Height:5'3"

Kekkai Genkai:Byakugan

Summons:N/A

Rank:Genin

Specialty:Taijutsu/Chakra Control

Village:Leaf

Weapons:Kunai and Katanas

Shuzaka Inuzuka

Gender:Female

Age:14

DOB:July 13

Parents:Kiba Inuzuka; Okyou((From leaf village))

Team:3

Favs:Spring; Apples; Hide and Seek

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Grey

Height:5'5"

Kekkai Genkai: N/A

Summons:Dogs

Rank:Genin

Specialty:Earth based Ninjutsu/Tracking

Village:Leaf

Weapons:Shurikan and Kunai

Kanko Nara

Gender:Female

Age:13

DOB:May 6

Parents:Shikamaru Nara; Temari

Team:4

Favs:Dolls; Rice Pudding; Clouds

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Green

Height:5'2"

Kekkai Genkai:Shadow Control Jutsu

Summons:N/A

Rank:Genin

Specialty:Wind Based Ninjutsu

Village:Leaf

Weapons:Metal Fans

Sasori Yamanaka

Gender:Female

Age:15

DOB: March 3

Parents:Ino Yamanaka; Father unknown; Adoptive Mother Sakura Haruno

Team:7

Favs:Sushi; Daisies; the color purple

Hair:Blond

Eyes:Blue

Height: 5'

Kekkai Genkai:N/A

Summons:Butterflies

Rank:Chuunin

Specialty:Genjutsu

Village:Leaf

Weapons:Kunai

Tatsuchi Uchiha

Gender:Male

Age:16

DOB: December 22

Parents:Sasuke Uchiha ((dead)); mother unknown

Team:7

Favs:Egg drop soup; Chess; Comics

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

Height:5'10"

Kekkai Genkai:Sharingan

Summons:N/A

Rank:Chuunin

Specialty:Fire Based Ninjutsu

Village:Originally Sound; Now Leaf

Weapons:Shurikan and Windmill Shurikan

Yondai Uzumaki

Gender:Male

Age:13

DOB: June 6

Parents:Naruto Uzumaki; Hinata Hyuuga

Team:3

Favs:Sweet & Sour Pork; Girls; Sexy No Jutsu

Hair:blond

Eyes:lavender

Height:

Kekkai Genkai:Byakugan

Summons:Foxes

Rank: Genin

Specialty:Ninjutsu/Taijutsu

Village:Leaf

Weapons:Kunai and Two Swords

Kashi Uzumaki

Gender:Female

Age:15

DOB: October 5

Parents:Naruto Uzumaki; Hinata Hyuuga

Team:7

Favs:Ramen; Sports; Water

Hair:black/blue

Eyes:blue

Height:5'6"

Kekkai Genkai:Byakugan

Summons:Frogs

Rank:Chuunin

Specialty:Taijutsu

Village:Leaf

Weapons:Kunai and a Giant Sword

Team:X((Special team comprised of ANBU members from different villages))

Seimei Kane

Gender:Male

Age:16

DOB:October 31

Parents:Unimportant

Team:X

Favs:Oranges; Candy; Kids

Hair:Red

Eyes:Black

Height:5'11"

Kekkai Genkai:Meimei ((Allows him to use chakra to make his body completely invisible to the naked eye))

Summons:N/A

Rank:Jounin ANBU

Specialty:Genjutsu

Village:Sand

Weapons:Assassin Wire

Hitake Okana

Gender:Male

Age:16

DOB:March 2

Parents:Unimportant

Team:X

Favs:Reading; Blowing stuff up

Hair:Purple

Eyes:Green

Height:5'8"

Kekkai Genkai:N/A

Summons:N/A

Rank:Jounin ANBU

Specialty:Fire based Ninjutsu and Explosives

Village:Leaf

Weapons:Explosives

Sairin Ame

Gender:Female

Age:16

DOB:April 6

Parents:Unimportant

Team:X

Favs:Tempura; Seimei

Hair:Blond

Eyes:Golden

Height:5'4"

Kekkai Genkai:N/A

Summons:Snakes

Rank:Jounin ANBU

Specialty:Sound Based Ninjutsu and Genjutsu

Village:Sound deserter

Weapons:Medical Needles and Kunai


End file.
